sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Susanne Blakeslee
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | othername = Susan Blakeslee, Suzanne Blakeslee, Suzanne Blakesley | occupation = Voice actress, theatre actress | years_active = 1985–present | known_for = Voice of Wanda and Mrs. Turner in The Fairly OddParents (2001–2017) Voice of Maleficent (2002–present) Voice of Lady Tremaine (2002–present) Voice of Queen Grimhilde (2002–present) Voice of Cruella de Vil (2001–present) Voice of Madame Leota (2001–present) | awards = Ovation Award }} Susanne Ann Blakeslee (also known as Susan Blakeslee, Suzanne Blakeslee, and Suzanne Blakesley; born January 27, 1956)https://www.californiabirthindex.org/birth/susan_a_blakeslee_born_1956_5761551 is an American voice actress and musical theatre actress. Among her notable roles are the voices of Timmy Turner's fairy godmother Wanda and his mother Mrs. Turner on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents; and as the voice of Maleficent in the Kingdom Hearts video game series and Disney media. She also does voices of Lady Tremaine, Queen Grimhilde, Cruella de Vil, and Madame Leota in Disney direct-to-video sequels, theme parks and merchandise. In 2012, Blakeslee won an Ovation Award for Lead Actress in a Musical for Forbidden Broadway Greatest Hits, Volume 2. Early life Blakeslee was born and raised in Los Angeles, California on January 27, 1956. Stage Blakeslee performed on the stage set of Forbidden Broadway from 1990 to 1994 and worked as the show's choreographer in 1994. Her other stage appearance's include On the Twentieth Century (2003); and What If? (2004). Blakeslee won the Lead Actress in a Musical Ovation Award in 2012 for her role as Woman 1 in Forbidden Broadway Greatest Hits, Volume 2. Voice acting Since the 1990s, Blakeslee has been voice acting in animation, video games, and theme parks. She is best known as the voice of Timmy Turner's fairy godmother, Wanda, on the animated TV series, The Fairly OddParents (2001–17); The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy (a crossover with the ''Jimmy Neutron'' franchise (2004)); and the live-action TV films, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011); A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012); and A Fairly Odd Summer (2014). She also voiced other characters on the same show, including Timmy's mother, Mrs. Turner, and Anti-Wanda. Since the early 2000s, Blakeslee provides The Walt Disney Company as the current voices of various characters in Disney media, most notably, Cruella de Vil, and Queen Grimhilde. She is perhaps best known by Disney fans for her imitation of the late Eleanor Audley's portrayal as Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, and Madame Leota. She is the current voice of Maleficent since the video game series, Kingdom Hearts (2002–present); and Cruella de Vil since the direct-to-video sequel, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2002); and the TV series, Disney's House of Mouse (2001–2003). Blakeslee also voices Maleficent, Queen Grimhilde, and Cruella in Disney theme park attractions, shows and other video games. Susanne Blakeslee is the current voice of Lady Tremaine since the direct-to-video sequels, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002); and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007); she also voiced Lady Tremaine and Queen Grimhilde in the video game prequel, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (2010). Since 2001, Blakeslee's voice has been used as the voice of Madame Leota during the Haunted Mansion Holiday attraction overlay in Disneyland. Filmography Live-action roles *''A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!'' - Wanda (voice) *''A Fairly Odd Christmas'' - Wanda (voice) *''A Fairly Odd Summer'' - Wanda (voice) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' - Woman ("No Smoking", 1995) *''The Home Court'' - Tricia ("Touched by an Anger", 1996) *''Caroline in the City'' - Singing Woman ("Caroline and the Long Shot", 1997) Anime roles *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' - Machiko (ep. 8), Ja-Ka (ep. 10) Animated roles *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' - Additional Voices *''All Hail King Julien'' - Butterfly Queen (episode "The Butterfly War") *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' - Principal Dercerto *’’Amphibia’’ - Valeriana (episode “Bizarre Bazaar”) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' - Charlene (episode "Poodle Justice") *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' - Hag Witch *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' - Rodent in Stands (episode "Go! Fight! Win!") *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' - Wanda, Mrs.Turner (episode Beast of Friends) *''Channel Umptee-3'' - Additional voices *''Chowder'' - Witch, Abigail and Turtle Lady (episode "The Big Hat Biddies") *''Cow and Chicken'' - Additional Voices *''Crash Nebula'' - Princess Galaxandra *''Danny Phantom'' - Dora Mattingly (Dorathea the Dragon Ghost) *''Ducktales'' - Mrs. Quackfaster *''The Fairly OddParents'' - Wanda, Mrs. Turner, Anti-Wanda, additional voices *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' - Sayd *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Crabina (episode "My Fair Mandy") *''Hey Duggee'' - Peggee*''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' - Librarian *''Disney's House of Mouse'' - Cruella de Vil, Evil Queen *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' - Mei Ling (season 3) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' - Kala *''The Loud House'' - Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Mrs. Jelinsky *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' - Mother Nature (1999–2001) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' - Wanda, Mrs. Turner *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - Teacher (episode "Field Tripped") *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Additional Voices *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Sandra Practice (episode: "Girls Gone Mild") *''The Replacements'' - Mistress Serena (episode "Fiddlin' Around") *''The Secret Saturdays'' - Rani Nagi, Dr. Miranda Gray *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' - Penelope Bailey (episode "Recipe for Disaster") *''Winx Club'' - Griselda, Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *''The Zula Patrol'' - Black Zulean Chess Queen Movie roles *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' - Cruella de Vil *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' - Lady Tremaine *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' - Lady Tremaine *''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' - Narrator *''Ernest & Celestine'' - Additional Voices *''Howl's Moving Castle'' - Additional Voices *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' - Wanda *''Mickey's House of Villains'' - Cruella de Vil *''My Life as a Courgette'' - Ms. Paterson, Zucchini's mother *''Planet 51'' - Additional Voices *''Shrek the Third'' - Evil Queen *''Star Tours'' - Kaink (from Star Wars: Ewoks) *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' series - Wanda, Mrs. Turner, Anti-Wanda, additional voices *''Tales from Earthsea'' - The Queen *''Tangled'' - Additional Voices *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' - Griselda Video game roles *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' - Cruella de Vil *''Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits'' - Selkis *''BioShock'' - Julie Langford, various Splicers *''BioShock 2'' - Lady Smith Splicers *''Coraline'' - Miss Forcible, Other Forcible *''Destroy All Humans!'' - Rural Crazy *''Destroy All Humans! 2: Make War Not Love'' - Japanese Woman, Russian Woman *''Diablo 3'' - Maghda *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' - Maleficent *''Disney Villains Challenge'' - Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Cruella de Vil *''Disneyland Adventures'' - Madame Leota *''EverQuest II'' - Generic Bixie Enemy, Generic Centaur Enemy, Generic Dark Elf Enemy, Generic Barbarian Guard *''Evil Dead: Regeneration'' (2005) - Female Deadite #2, Female Deadite #3 *''Extreme Skate Adventure'' - Additional voices *''Final Fantasy XIV'' - Various *''Freelancer'' - Additional voices *''God of War'' - Village Oracle, Oracle of Athens *''God of War III'' - Gaia *''God of War: Ascension'' - Village Oracle (cameo) *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' - Vorticia *''Kingdom Hearts'' - Maleficent *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Maleficent, Twilight Town Computer *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' - Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Evil Queen *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' - Maleficent *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' - Maleficent *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' - Maleficent *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX'' - Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Evil Queen, Twilight Town Computer *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue'' - Maleficent *''Kingdom Hearts III'' - Maleficent *''Lands of Lore III'' - Jaden, Rosalinda *''Nicktoons: Movin''' - Wanda *''Nicktoons Unite!'' - Wanda *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' - Wanda *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' - Wanda *''Nox'' - Woman 1-3 *''Shadows of the Damned'' - Sister Grim Shisatsu *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' - Madame Web *''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' - Ineptune *''Summoner 2'' - Bashra, Perduellion, Nepanthies *''Sword of the Berserk'' - Dunteth's Wife *''Tarzan'' - Kala *''Tarzan Untamed'' - Kala *''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' - Wanda *''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' - Wanda *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' - Helgamine the Big Witch *''Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon'' - Admiral Amelia *''Epic Mickey'' - Madam Leota Theme parks *''Wishes'' - Evil Queen (voice) *''Fantasmic!'' - Cruella de Vil (voice) *''Halloween Screams'' - Maleficent (voice) *''HalloWishes'' - Maleficent (voice) *''Magic, Music and Mayhem'' - Flora (voice) *''Haunted Mansion Holiday'' - Madame Leota (voice) *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' - Wanda (voice) *''Nightfall Glow'' - Flora (voice, uncredited) *''Disney's Fantillusion!'' - Flora (voice, uncredited) *''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' - Cruella de Vil (voice), Flora (voice, uncredited), Maleficent (voice) Stage shows *''Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show'' - Evil Queen (voice) *''Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure'' - Maleficent (voice) *''Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate'' - Cruella de Vil (voice), Evil Queen (voice), Maleficent (voice) *''Disney on Ice: Princess Classics'' - Lady Tremaine (voice) *''Dream Along With Mickey'' - Maleficent (voice) *''Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular'' - Maleficent (voice) *''The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle'' - Maleficent (voice) *''Three Classic Fairy Tales'' - Evil Queen (voice), Lady Tremaine (voice) Stage appearances *''Forbidden Broadway'' 1990, Theatre East, New York City, 1990 *''Forbidden Broadway'' 1991 ½, Theatre East, 1991–92 *''Forbidden Christmas, Theatre East'', 1991–92 *''Forbidden Broadway'' featuring Forbidden Christmas, Theatre East, 1992 *''Forbidden Broadway'' 1993, Theatre East, 1993 *''Forbidden Broadway'' 1994, Theatre East, 1994 *''On the Twentieth Century'' as Dr. Johnson, UCLA Freud Playhouse, Los Angeles, 2003 *''What If?, Hudson Main Stage, Los Angeles, 2004 Stage work *Choreographer, ''Forbidden Broadway 1994, Theatre East, New York City, 1994 Discography * Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2009/Disney Book Group) - Lady Tremaine * Disney Songs and Story: Cinderella (2009/Walt Disney Records) - Lady Tremaine Awards and nominations Ovation Awards *2012: Won the award for Lead Actress in a Musical for her role as Woman 1 in the Musical Theatre West production of "Forbidden Broadway Greatest Hits, Volume 2" References External links * Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses